


The Performance of Reavelance

by Aishagirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reaveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishagirl/pseuds/Aishagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya does a movie on Ladybug and Chat Noir but when she could hit it big her friends come in the way. Will she chose money over friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

“What Alya!” Shrieked Marrinette. Marrinette was so happy she could of wet herself. It was so amazing Alya could be come a billionaire and meet Jagged Stone and all the other famous people. Marrinette and Alya squealed like they were 10 years old again. Alya was doing a play on Ladybug and Cat Noir and Mrs Chamack(Manon's Mum), was funding them and offered to put it on TV! Marinette was so happy for Alya she nearly bust into tears. She also was dead worried. She knew how much Ladybug was a guardian for Alya and would stop and Nothing to get hold of her identity. So what if Alya would go through every girl in the class to try on the costume and see who resembled Ladybug the most. Marinette would be die if someone knew she was Ladybug. She would die of shame of disappointing Tikki. But why on earth would Alya, choose Marinette. Ladybug was brave, confident intelligent, Marrinette was clumsy, silly and shy.  
The next morning was the auditions. There were rumours that Chloe and Adrien were obviously going to be Ladybug and Cat Noir. Chloe always liked to brag, but this time she knew inside that Alya would never chow Chloe if her life depends on it. She had heard that Marrinette had a crush on Adrien so Chloe thought if she just went along with it Marrinette wouldn't even think about auditioning. Alya was against rumours and firmly said everyone had a chance, even though she had a blossoming idea in her head... 

“You must audition Marinette. Your voice is like a choir of birds and your look is almost identical to ladybugs!” begged Alya. She was afraid Chloe was going to be Ladybug because Chloe was threatening to do things worse than you could imagine.  
“No, No, No!” Marinette shouted putting on a tantrum.  
“Oh well, at least you can't blame me when Cat Noir aka Adrien and Ladybug aka Chloe spend the whole three weeks together, then become boyfriend and girlfriend after the performance is finished!” Alya mumbled catching Marinette's attention. Her frown actually turned into a grin.  
“ So, Ladybug get three weeks with Adrien?” asked Marrinette slowly making a desperate face.  
“ I though you weren't interested!” teased Alya. In the end Marrinette agreed but only because she didn't want to let Chloe get to close with Adrien.


	2. The Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this really late. SO sorry I will go back an edit it.

"Shut it!!" Alya Shrieked

Chloe's singing and acting was a horror. Her voice was like a mad dog barking and her acting was atrocious. She slouched around not even thinking how much grace and elegance ladybug must require. Chloe stormed of the stage acting the like a toddler who has been forbidden to cross the road themselves.

Next Alya shouted.

It was The Voice because the judges where not looking who performed- Thy consisted of Nino, the producer, Alya the director and Adrien who was playing Chat Noir. A girl walked onto the stage and sang. Nobody was looking who it was and boy if they did they would be Amazed. Marinette, a girl who's spirit was an angel, sang her hearth out. She was like a Robin bird proving it deserved its red breast. Her acting was double time as good as her singing. She had the posture, the tone, the grace Alya was looking for. Alya didn't need to guess who it was auditioning. Nobody could hit high notes and act like her life depended on it like Marinette. Alya was so jubilant that her friend had auditioned that she cheered out go Marinette and that gave everybody a shock.

How come simple Marinette could act like she won the Oscars every year? Everyone reckoned that she paid someone to do Voodoo magic on her but Alya boasted that she had heard Marinette wonderful voice before. That made everyone shut up. 

"You were amazing Marinette, I can't wait to start rehearsing with you!" Adrien privately whispered to her. Marinette Blushed

  "No your Amazing, I mean we're amazing...Argh... Thanks?" Marinette replied acting like a total klutz. Who would believe she was the **_actually_ ** ladybug. She sometimes wondered if that's why Master Wu chose her. For her unliklibility. While Marinette way daydreaming, Adrien was freaking out.

"OMG PLAGG! I AM CHAT NOIR!"

Plagg looked very confused. Adrien was Chat Noir why wouldn't he be.

Plagg didn't care as long as he was given his average share of Camembert he was happy. Plagg didn't even care if Adrien was Chat Noir for pointless things.

 

 

 


End file.
